What the sorting hat says
by Tropic
Summary: My version of what the sorting hat said to the people the put it on *R&R*
1. Hermione

Disclaimer: I will own Harry Potter when pigs fly. *looks out of window and sees pigs flying* YAY!! I OWN HARRY POTTER!!! *looks out of window again* awww damn, it was just birds. *mutters under breath* I should have said birds, they fly.  
  
A/N: My 2nd fanfic that I'm posting...I needed to take a break from Truth or dare, if you haven't read that one go read it after your done with this.  
  
A/N 2: "talking aloud" 'talking to the sorting hat' *sorting hat talking*  
  
Chapter 1: Hermione.  
  
"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall said to the great hall.  
  
"An 11 year old Hermione walked up and sat on the stool waiting for the sorting hat to be placed on her head.  
  
*Well hello Miss Granger*  
  
'Um, hello?' said Hermione.  
  
*Don't be nervous girl, I wont bite, I have no teeth. Now let me look into your mind, ahh plenty of intelligence, Ravenclaw would suit you well, but what do I see here? Courage, and plenty of it. Gryffindor qualities outnumber you Ravenclaw ones, therefore my decision is* "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A/N: Ok, that's chapter 1, hoped you like it, review and tell me who you would like to see the hat sort. 


	2. Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related...no matter how hard I wish.  
  
A/N: I don't think these chapters are gonna be that long so bare with me.  
  
Ch. 2: Ron  
  
"Weasley, Ronald." Professor McGonagall said to the entire great hall.  
  
Ron nervously walked up and placed the on his head.  
  
*Ahh another Weasley, where to put you. Not Ravenclaw, don't have the brains.*  
  
'Hey!' said Ron.  
  
*Not Hufflepuff either. There is much bravery in you I see, Gryffindor will suit you well. But what do I see here? A thrust to prove your self, Slytherin would suit you well, but not as well as GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
with that Ron took off the hat and made his way over to the Gryffindor table vowing not to tell anyone that the hat considered putting him in Slytherin.  
  
A/N: Ok second chapter done....review and tell me who you want to see the hat sort. 


	3. Ginny

Disclaimer: me don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thank you my 2 reviewers....u don't kno how much i appreciate it....I dedicate this chapter no this story to you.  
  
Chapter 3: Ginny  
  
"Weasley, Virginia." said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ginny walked up and placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
*Hello Ms. Weasley.*  
  
'Um, Hello?"  
  
*So where to place you. Ravenclaw would suit you well, but no. Hufflepuff would also suit you well, but no. Slytherin would be ok, but no. Gryffindor would suit you well you are very brave, yes i think Gryffindor would suit you well. I have made my decision and it is* "Gryffindor!"  
  
Ginny smiled when she took the hat off and rushed over to her new house, not knowing what would happen in her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
A/n: Chapter 3 is done...it took me like two minutes to write it. Anywayz review this story and those of you who are reading my other story i will have the next and hopefully last chapter up in 3 or 4 days. Tell me who you want to see the hat sort and if you have any ideas how to make these chapters longer tell me coz i have no idea how to do it. 


	4. Neville

Disclaimer: don't own anything got it??  
  
A/N: I kno I just put out another chapter today but I am so bored I decided to write another chapter. Thanks to the one person thats reviewed the new chapter so far.  
  
^thinking to self w/out sorting hat^  
  
Chapter 4: Neville  
  
"Longbottom, Neville!" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Neville walked up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head.  
  
*Not Ravenclaw for sure you wouldn't survive in there.*  
  
'I know.'  
  
*You wouldn't survive in Slytherin although there is a thirst to prove yourself, but don't worry you wont go in there. Hufflepuff now that's a house for you. You are extremely loyal. Would you want to be put into Hufflepuff?*  
  
'I figured I'd be put in there anyway so sure.'  
  
*But I still have to look into your Gryffindor qualities. My my you are very brave although you might not show it. Now where to place you Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, hmmmm.*  
  
~A couple minutes later~  
  
'Um are you still there?'   
  
*Yes, yes I am, and I have made my choice and my choice is* "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
^Wow! I thought I was going to be in Hufflepuff for sure! Wait until I tell Gran!^ thought Neville to himself as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table ^hmmm I wonder what everyone's laughing at?^  
  
*You boy, you forgot to take me off*  
  
'oops, sorry 'bout that.'  
  
Neville rushed back to the stool and placed the hat on it hoping that this wasn't so warning of things to come.  
  
A/N: Ok how did you like this chapter?????? tell me by reviewing!!! and also who would you like to see the hat sort????? 


	5. Cho

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (How many people did I quote there??)  
  
A/N: Heres the next chapter, hope you like. Thanks to my reviewers, ya'll mean so much to me.  
  
Chapter 5: Cho  
  
Chang, Cho," said McGonagall.  
  
11 year old Cho walked up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
*So where to place you. You are very loyal, never forgetting others, a little bit of Hufflepuff in you. But not where you belong. Slytherin? No, you don't belong in Slytherin. Gryffindor? Nope, not there. I guess the only place left is Ravenclaw. Yes, you would do good there. My decision is* "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Cho stepped down and went to join her new house mates at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
^Ravenclaw, that shouldn't be so bad^  
  
A/N: Wow that was short. I'm sorry I really don't kno how to make the chapters longer so instead of saying 'you need to make the chapters longer' can you tell me your ideas on how to make them longer???? Review plz and tell me who you would like to be sorted. 


End file.
